Mesa para tres
by 7Tuchi
Summary: Aquella noche, Sonic decidió irse de cena romántica con Shadow. Pero, ¿que opinaría Silver, su otro novio, al ver a su erizo azul con un desconocido? ¿Se lo tomará bien... o no tanto?


- Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa. Lo estoy pasando estupendamente - confesó Shadow cogiendo la mano de su pareja, Sonic.

Los dos amantes habían ido a un restaurante muy íntimo para cenar, idea que se le ocurrió al erizo azul, que quería pasar más tiempo junto a la persona que más amaba en el mundo y que, para sorpresa de Shadow, que lo descubriría más adelante, no era la única...

- Shadow, amor mío, yo también me lo estoy pasando bien a tu lado. Además, hoy estás muy hermoso.

- Sí... Quería vestirme adecuadamente para esta ocasión tan especial - dijo el erizo negro mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

La música de jazz inundaba todos los rincones de aquel local tan romántico. Y el ambiente estaba dominado por los exquisitos aromas de las velas perfumadas que decoraban cada una de las mesas y con las que los clientes se deleitaban.

Un camarero, vestido con su particular uniforme, se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados los erizos y les sirvió una botella de vino joven y una fuente de marisco.

Sonic y Shadow disfrutaban de una agradable velada: comían, reían y, en ocasiones, se acariciaban. Todo era, simplemente, perfecto... Todo hasta que un inesperado invitado hizo su aparición en la entrada del local.

Sonic, al ver a aquel erizo plateado, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

"De todos los restaurantes del mundo, ¿tenía Silver que estar en éste?" pensó.

- Sonic, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto algo nervioso - preguntó Shadow al notar que su acompañante movía la cabeza al igual que una paloma.

- No, no, es sólo que... estoy buscando al camarero. Deberíamos pedir ya los postres, ¿no crees? Se está haciendo tarde - contestó Sonic mientras se abanicaba con la carta de vinos.

- Son menos de las nueve. Además, todavía nos queda bastante marisco. Cariño, estás muy raro. ¿Es otra de tus bromas?

Sonic quería huir, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Silver le había divisado y se dirigía hacia su mesa con cara de pocos amigos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el erizo plateado agarró una copa de vino y se la arrojó a Sonic en toda la cara.

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Me llamaste y me dijiste que estabas enfermo! ¡Que no podías quedar conmigo esta noche! ¿¡Y con quién diablos estás! - dijo, refiriéndose a Shadow.

- ¡Soy su novio y estamos de cena romántica! ¿¡Quién demonios eres tú! - gritó, levantándose de la mesa.

- ¡YO soy su novio! ¡Díselo, Sonic!

- Bu-bueno, yo... - balbució el erizo azul.

- ¡NO! ¡Lo soy yo! ¿¡Por qué crees que estamos comiendo juntos!

- ¡Anoche Sonic y yo hicimos el amor!

- Chicos... ¿podéis bajar la voz? Nos mira todo el mundo... - pidió Sonic mientras se limpiaba el vino de la cara con una servilleta.

- ¡Cállate! - gritaron Shadow y Silver al unísono.

- ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome! - rugió el erizo negro.

- ¡Eso mismo digo yo! - apuntó el puercoespín plateado.

En ese instante, el mismo camarero que les había servido la comida se acercó a la mesa y les advirtió:

- Perdonen, pero tengo que pedirles que abandonen el restaurante: están molestando a los demás clientes.

- Sí, claro, lo siento mucho. Ahora mismo nos vamos - se disculpó Sonic mientras pagaba al camarero lo que pensó que cubría la cuenta.

Ya en la calle, lejos de aquel restaurante, los tres erizos seguían discutiendo. Incluso llegaron a un punto en el que Shadow sacó las uñas contra Silver, dispuesto a rajarle la cara. Sonic, al ver esto, se alarmó, pues no quería que llegaran hasta tal extremo.

- ¡Está bien, vale! ¡Os he estado engañando a los dos! Pero vamos a mi casa, allí seguiremos discutiendo tranquilamente en vez de montar aquí un espectáculo.

A pesar de lo cabreados que estaban con él, Shadow y Silver accedieron, ya que no les apetecía que todo el mundo se enterara de sus problemas amorosos.

Una vez allí, entraron en la habitación de Sonic, y éste empezó a hablar:

- A ver, cómo explicarlo... cuando os conocí, no supe cuál de los dos me gustaba más, así que...

- ¿Decidiste salir con los dos a la vez? - preguntó el erizo azabache.

- Pues... sí.

- ¡Sonic, eres un cobarde y un cabrón!... - las palabras de Silver fueron interrumpidas debido a que Shadow le acababa de cruzar la cara de una bofetada.

- ¡No te atrevas a insultarle! ¡Sonic y yo estábamos genial hasta que llegaste tú!

Entonces, los dos erizos se enzarzaron en una lucha de arañazos y mordiscos de la cual Sonic era espectador. Al ver a los dos hombres a los que más amaba en el mundo pelearse por él, no pudo evitar excitarse un poco... pero también sabía que no podía quedarse ahí de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. Decidió actuar: se situó en medio de los dos erizos, intentando apartarlos.

- ¡Parad de una vez! ¡Como no os estéis quietos, yo...!

Dejó de hablar en cuanto se percató que Silver y Shadow le miraban fijamente, y no precisamente a los ojos...

Sonic se había excitado tanto de ver pelear a sus erizos que la zona de su entrepierna estaba abultadísima y ahora los pantalones le apretaban. Entonces, sin que el erizo azul pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, Shadow y Silver se abalanzaron sobre él, quedando los tres tirados en la cama. Los dos erizos comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa a Sonic a arañazos, luchando por decidir quién de los dos era el más dominante y ansiosos por poder saborear el desnudo y aterciopelado cuerpo del erizo azul. Cuando por fin quedó completamente despojado de su indumentaria, Sonic se limitó a gemir de delectación y a disfrutar del momento, permitiendo a sus dos amantes recorrer libremente con sus sensuales labios toda su anatomía. Entonces, el erizo azul soltó un chillido de impresión algo afeminado al darse cuenta de que uno de sus amantes había agarrado su miembro viril, el cual ahora sujetaba con fuerza. Pero el placer duró poco...

- ¿¡Qué haces! ¡Suelta eso, es mío! - gritó Shadow.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Yo he llegado antes! - respondió Silver.

- ¡Ya vale! ¿no? ¿¡Es que no podéis dejar de pelearos! - rugió Sonic mientras se incorporaba en la cama - Me tenéis harto. Daos un beso de reconciliación.

- Eh... ¿qué? - preguntó Shadow, patidifuso por aquella propuesta.

- Ya me habéis oído. Venga, besaos. Convencedme de que sentís mucho haberos comportado así.

Los erizos negro y blanco se miraron completamente extrañados, sin saber si Sonic iba en serio o no. Finalmente, acabaron con aquella situación tan tensa y decidieron rozar mínimamente sus bocas, a pesar de que se odiaban, convencidos de que ese acto convencería a Sonic. El caso es que, entre los dos, surgió una chispa de pasión y empezaron a gustarse: ese beso cada vez se hizo más y más intenso. El contacto de sus lenguas rozándose les excitó y les impulsó a ir cada vez más lejos. Las manos de Shadow comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Silver y viceversa hasta que concluyeron arrancándose la ropa recíprocamente. El erizo blanco notó la fuerte presión de los labios del puercoespín fuliginoso en su cuello, y reaccionó gimoteando del goce que sentía.

Los gritos y jadeos de los dos erizos incitaron a Sonic a unirse a ellos. Pero, para la sorpresa de éste, no le dejaron, pues ya se estaban divirtiendo bastante sin él.

A pesar de las dificultades, Sonic consiguió al fin acoplarse: Agarró a Shadow de los hombros, se lo atajó hacia él y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios, dejando a Silver fuera del grupo. El erizo negro empujó a Sonic, bajó a la zona de su entrepierna y se deleitó introduciendo lentamente en su boca la vigorosa verga del puercoespín azul mientras le masajeaba sus eróticos muslos cerúleos. Sonic gritó de satisfacción al sentir a uno de sus amantes manoseándole sus partes más íntimas. Pero su felicidad se extinguió cuando se dio cuenta de que Shadow había frenado, y ahora, era él el que jadeaba y tenía las mejillas completamente rojas debido a que Silver estaba deslizando su pene dentro de él. Sonic no soportó pensar en la idea de quedar de nuevo fuera del trío, así que se situó detrás de Silver y, aprovechando que seguía con la erección firme, comenzó a empotrar su miembro contra el trasero del erizo plateado al mismo tiempo que mordía su cogote, provocando que su respiración se volviera cada vez más agitada a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas. Esta era la situación: Silver deslizaba su verga entre las nalgas de Shadow a la vez que se embelesaba con las constantes penetraciones de Sonic.

Los tres erizos chillaban de intensa fruición y sentían fluir hacia fuera sus líquidos seminales. El sonido de las respiraciones estremecidas y del roce que provocaban sus cuerpos desnudos y sudorosos les excitó tanto que provocó que llegaran al éxtasis a la vez, y decidieron concluir este trío con un alarido que se oyó afuera de la casa y puede que más allá.

Los tres puercoespines descansaban tendidos en la cama mientras buscaban oxígeno, abrazados unos a otros con Sonic en el centro.

- Creo que esto de salir los tres juntos no está tan mal - opinó el erizo azul - ¿Vosotros que decís? Estoy seguro de que podría funcionar.

Shadow y Silver aceptaron y, al día siguiente, tres erizos buscaban en un elegante restaurante una mesa para tres.

**^ FIN ^**


End file.
